


Beneath the Words

by aldiara



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: In which Opal is frustrated with the inadequacy of language.





	Beneath the Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2019](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/). The new book(s) can't come soon enough!

Opal was feeling what Ronan called “cranky”, which was stupid because a feeling was never just one word. They were too big to be contained like that, and Ronan should know better. Ronan dreamed up worlds and things and people all the time. He should be able to dream up better ways of calling things.

“Cranky” apparently meant happy-nervous because Ronan had finally dreamed up a new shitbox for Adam’s car; angry-guilty because that meant the car could move again; mutinous because that meant Adam would leave; and happy-unreal because he’d come back but it was too far away.

Stupid.

*

She didn’t know how they contained feelings like that all the time: not in a word, or in a person. She suspected they didn’t, because sometimes they felt so much that she could sense it rolling off Ronan in great glorious smoky dangerclouds, and coiling inside Adam like sky-fire, crackling and tightly controlled.

Sometimes the feelings came out and merged when they did the naked thing. She’d learned that Ronan got angry and Adam embarrassed when she watched, but she could still feel it elsewhere in the Barns: their bodies and feelings cresting dangerously, breaking words apart. She loved that.


End file.
